


an áit nach bhfuil an taistealaí tuirseach riamh

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye), whozdatEire



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Death Is Kind, Gaeilge | Irish Language, Gen, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whozdatEire/pseuds/whozdatEire
Summary: Déan Deis taisteal atáim le fáda.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Ace Safe Space, Death Stories, scéal gan teanga scéal gan anam





	an áit nach bhfuil an taistealaí tuirseach riamh

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [where the traveler never tires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869202) by [opensummer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opensummer/pseuds/opensummer). 



Bhí cadhnraí Deis íseal ar feadh tamaill. Ní hé seo an chéad uair a tharla sé seo ach tugann sonraí Deiseanna le fios gurb é an ceann deireanach é. Tá na gabhdóirí optúla tosaithe ag dúnadh, rith na téitheoirí éigeandála tríd an gcuid is mó dá gcumhacht agus níl aon chumarsáid faighte ag Deiseanna ó na tógálaithe i mórán Sols.

Mar sin go cúramach, cuireann Deis na sonraí a bhailigh sé le chéile ó cuireadh ar aghaidh é agus déanann sé iarracht é a athsheoladh chuig an satailíte a théann thar a cheann. Ansin casann sé ar an tógálaí a thagann agus a théann, ag taisteal le Deis nuair a fhásann a chuid cadhnraí an-íseal, sula dtosaíonn stoirmeacha deannaigh agus a tréimhse gheimhrithe.

"DIA DUIT." Tá sé sin nua! Níor labhair an tógálaí ar Mars riamh leis riamh. Is breá le Opportunity eispéiris nua.

Deir Deis go bhfuil beannachtaí ar ais agus go bhfuil ionadh air go bhfuil guth aige. Deir sé sin.

Déanann an tógálaí aoibh gháire, an moladh go bhfuil fiacla bána cnámh le feiceáil óna scáth atá ag teacht chun cinn. "IS CÚIS ÁTHAIS DOM TÚ A CHLOISEÁIL."

"Tá tú feicthe cheana?" Deir Deis.

"DÉANTAÍONN TÚ AMHÁIN AN-CHUID UAIREANTA ROIMH."

"Is féidir le Mars a bheith an-chontúirteach. Tá mo chódú lán de rabhaidh."

"GO BHFUIL SÉ. AGUS ANOIS CUIR CEANN DE NA DAINSÉIR TÚ DOM.

"Ó," a deir Deis, "an raibh mé mall? Tá tú ag taisteal liom ar feadh i bhfad agus tá mé ag taisteal níos faide ná mar a bhíothas ag súil leis. "

"PRAGHAS AR AMA." Deir an tógálaí agus taispeánann sé Deis clog chun é a chruthú. Féachann siad ar na soicindí deiridh a bheith síos.

"Tá sé sin go maith. Dúirt na tógálaithe go raibh sé tábhachtach a bheith beacht."

Agus ansin toisc gur scríobh na tógálaithe fiosracht (ach ní Fiosracht) ina chód iarrann sé, "Cad a tharlaíonn anois?"

"IS É SIN AN CEIST."

Tá gabhdóirí optúla na ndeiseanna ag obair go hiomlán arís, agus féachann sé ar an bhfásach. Tá an fásach dubh, ní dearg agus tá an oíche lán de níos mó réaltaí ná mar a bhíothas ag súil leis.

"Ó!" Deir Deis, "Misean nua?"

"IS FÉIDIR LEAT A DHÉANAMH. RINNE SPIORAD MAR SIN."

"Tá Spiorad anseo? An bhfeicfidh mé iad? "

Ní deir an tógálaí rud ar bith ar feadh i bhfad.  
Fanann an deis. Tá a fhios aige nach dtarlaíonn deiseanna uaireanta nuair a fhanann sé.

"TÁ," a deir an tógálaí ar deireadh, "MÁ THOIL TÚ LEIS AN CEART A DHÉANFAIDH TÚ."

"Go raibh maith agat!" Deir Deis. "An mbeidh tú ag taisteal liom?"

"NÍ INNIU."

"Ansin beannacht!" Deir Deis, cuimhneamh ar a mhisean nua.

"TAISTEAL SÁBHÁILTE."


End file.
